Rush
by Miss I-Like-Too-Many-Fandoms
Summary: With the diner disaster behind them, Laura confronts Carmilla. She just wants a kiss, dammit.


**Carmilla does not belong to me. S/O to Elphaba Cullen for inspiring me to return to publishing to this site.**

The mob had dispersed and everything had settled down, but for the first time in weeks, they were all warm and fed and it was Christmas. They figured there was no rush to leave, at least for the time being. They had staked claims across the diner, half for Perry and LaFontaine and the other half for Carmilla and Laura. The ginger duo were giggling at the bakery counter, feeding each other cookies and streaking icing across each other's cheeks. Carmilla would have gagged or made some sort of fondly obnoxious comment but she was preoccupied with her own sappy display with Laura.

"So you're all fed?" The vampire had tucked herself tight to the smaller girl's side, her head in the crook of her girlfriend's neck, her nose skimming over her pulse point.

"Mhmm." Their fingers were tangled together, a little sticky from the gingerbread cookies they had shared. Laura ran her much less candy coated hand through Carmilla's hair, not caring about the awkward angle and having to reach across them to run her fingers through the silky locks.

"Do you…um…like doing that?" Carmilla smirked against the soft skin of Laura's throat, grazing her fangs where her nose had just been.

"Doing what?" The vampire continued exploring her girlfriend's throat, thoroughly enjoying the way the girl's breath hitched and how her heart sped up.

"Eating people." The brunette stilled, having expected a much different question.

"Well, sweetheart, you're missing a word in there." The smirk returned at the way Laura's heartbeat rocketed.

"You…you know what I mean! Eating people…as a cat." Carmilla straightened, her eyes boring into Laura's. "Is that how you…normally…like to-"

"It was just for fun."

"Oh. Right. Fun."

"I'm a vampire, cupcake. I'm not proud but I am what I am. I kill others to survive."

"Yeah you really show those university donors who's boss."

"Do you want me to switch because that can be arranged. Maybe I'll start with the Ginger Twins over there." They stared at each other for a few tense moments before a grin began to pull at the vampire's lips, earning her a smack.

"Shut up! You're awful."

"Or maybe I could start with you." Laura stopped breathing at the way Carmilla's voice dropped, her rasp sending shivers down her spine.

"I thought you…you were full?"

"I'm a glutton." Laura was on fire. Her sweater needed to go. And Carmilla's. All of their clothes needed to be gone. They had not exactly had time to really be a couple. Fleeing from certain doom had put a bit of a damper on their love life.

When Carmilla buried herself back in her neck, Laura waited with baited breath. She was not entirely sure what she wanted but she knew she wanted whatever it was. Yet, she felt no teeth, not even lips. The vampire had returned to skimming her nose across her throat, her fingers squeezing Laura's in some sort of strange rhythm.

The lack of real contact or at least the contact she craved was driving Laura insane. She had tried eating another gingerbread cookie but every time she went to take a bite she thought about her swallowing and then immediately all she could think about was Carmilla wrapped around her in the most innocent and torturous way. After several more minutes of hand holding and strange cuddling, Laura hooked a finger under her girlfriend's chin, drawing her up. She moved to press her lips against the vampire's hoping to get them going _somewhere_, but the brunette turned, Laura's lips meeting Carmilla's cheek. She chased her lips, enjoying what she thought was a game. Carmilla kept turning and shifting, Laura's lips meeting her chin, then jaw, her nose, her forehead. It took a bit, but after so many evasions and the strange light in the vampire's eyes, Laura realized it was not a game for Carmilla.

"Carm." The elder of the duo untangled their hands and ducked down but before Laura could become properly offended, Carmilla had settled back against her, her arms wrapped around her middle. If she was not so confused and hurt, the smaller would have laughed at her clearly very cuddly vampire.

"You smell good."

"Carm."

"Trekking through the forest suits you."

"Carm." She attempted to extricate herself from her girlfriend, trying to get her to look her in the eyes.

"Mmm. So sweet. You smell like cookies, cupcake."

"Carm!"

"Maybe I should call you gingerbread. Or gumdrop. I like gumdrop. What about you, gumdrop?"

"CARM!" LaFontaine and Perry swiveled, gingerbread cookies hanging from their mouths, their eyes wide. Laura gave a sheepish grin, her face a brilliant shade of red. She gave a quick thumbs up and ducked down. The duo across the diner shared a knowing look before turning back around and resuming their own activities.

"Alright there, gumdrop?" Laura finally managed to pull herself out of Carmilla's grasp, forcing her to look at her. The pain in the vampire's eyes weakened her resolve but not enough to deter her.

"One, no gumdrop. Worst pet name ever. Please don't. Two, are you alright?"

"I'd be better if you'd come back here."

"There! Why? Why do you do that?"

"Do what, Laura?" The use of her actual name gave her pause.

"The 'seduction eyes!'" Carmilla rolled said eyes.

"I thought that was pretty clear, buttercup."

"No! It isn't! You do all," she waved her hands vaguely all over Carmilla, gesturing to all of her, "that and then you don't kiss me! What's up with that?" The vampire sighed heavily, leaning her head back against the back of the booth, eyes closed. "Do you…do you not want to kiss me? I thought…when you came back-"

"Of course I want to kiss you, you idiot." The way Carmilla jerked up and bore into her face made Laura's face flush, her breath hitching.

"Then why don't you?"

"I want to do this right, Laura."

"What?" Carmilla groaned running both hands down her face. She did not know if she wanted to kiss the small girl next to her or strangle her.

"Court you, Laura. I want to court you properly. You're…you're special."

"Court?" Of course the little idiot focused on that part.

"I was born in seventeenth century Europe yes court."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh. I want to kiss you senseless but I don't want us to rush. I want us to enjoy this. Is…is that alright?" Laura bit her lip, the blush returning to her cheeks. A small weight had settled in her stomach for the way she had attacked her apparently super romantic girlfriend.

"Yeah."

"Yeah." They smiled at each other, Carmilla reaching up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Laura's ear.

"Just maybe with a bit more kissing." The vampire gave a throaty laugh, a sound Laura was not sure she had heard before. She did not have much time to dwell however, finding herself suddenly pulled to her feet and across the diner. Carmilla pulled her to a stop, rubbing her thumbs across Laura's knuckles. The vampire bit her lip and looked up. Laura followed her gaze, a huge grin crossing her features. Mistletoe. They came together, not sure who leaned forward first, their lips sliding together softly.

"Merry Christmas, Laura."

"Merry Christmas, Carm."


End file.
